I'm Not Your Toy
by Aleixi
Summary: They toyed around with you-hurting you, lying to you, and there was nothing you could do about it. You just didn't want to be alone anymore. You didn't want to be the only one who hurt. So you found a world of easy targets and you took control. Emotionally hurt, genocidal Frisk. Lot of Hurt and Murder, not a lot of Comfort. This will not be continued as it is a oneshot only.
**Warning: This fic is full of rage that I felt while writing it. Contains genocidal Frisk who is uninfluenced by the Fallen Child (Chara) You have been warned. For those who proceed...Enjoy I guess?**

You run as hard as you can up the overgrown mountain path, hurt tears in your eyes, your blood boiling with your anger and hurt. You trip several times as you run, your feet unfamiliar with the terrain of rocks and overgrown plants and roots, but you keep going.

You make it to the pit you had fallen in so long ago and stare into its depths, hands shaking as tears stream down your face as you pant for air. You didn't have to come up here to do what you planned, but somehow it just felt right.

You look behind you as the sun sets, a flicker of doubt echoing inside you and your stomach hurts, though not as much as your emotions. Physically you may be fine, but emotionally you're in so much pain you can barely stand and you just want it to go away. You don't want to be the only one who feels like this. You don't want to be the only one suffering. The boiling rage comes back and you turn to face the pit again. If you're left in this much pain, then you shouldn't be alone. You'll make others hurt just as bad as you've been.

Again, you realize that none of this is necessary, but you let yourself fall forward, your stomach catching when you open your eyes and see the darkness rushing around you. As you fall you reach for the RESET ability you have and slam your hand down as hard as you can and when you land you find a familiar face watching you hesitantly.

"H-howdy!" you frown at his hesitation. Can he sense your anger? Your hatred for everyone? He's the only other creature with full understanding of everything that you can do after all.

You shut off all your feelings and barely listen to anything anyone has to say. You strike down every creature you come across with your stick, a satisfied feeling rising in your chest when you see the fearful expression Toriel has as she speaks to you, reminding you that you shouldn't fight-that everything can be resolved by talking it out. You ignore that. Not everything can. People are liars and only wish to deceive you. Anything they say is just a lie to get you to trust them, and you can never trust anyone. Not anymore. You made that mistake for the last time.

You take joy in striking down the calm, sweet smile from Toriel, and the joy from your ever increasing LV and EXP is yours and yours alone. You're becoming stronger, and it's becoming easier the further you go.

You leave the Ruins and go outside. At first the monsters show up frequently, but as you go they become more scared of you and you have to actively seek them out. And you do, because it makes you feel better to inflict pain on other creatures. You keep yourself from thinking about the fact that these creatures don't deserve it; none of them did anything bad to you and in fact it was these creatures that helped you when you last were at your lowest. It was humans who hurt you, but you can't hurt them. You're too young and they are too strong. These creatures down here; no one cares about them, and it makes them easy targets.

You continue until you meet to fight with Papyrus, ignoring all of Sans's warnings. You don't care about the consequences. You can RESET later if you feel like it, but you know you probably won't since it would undo all the hard work you're putting in. This is making you stronger so you can confront those who hurt you.

Papyrus however almost changes your mind. Almost. You don't take as much delight in striking him down as you have the others, mostly because he never fought you. He refused to fight, much like how you had done the first time you were down here. You consider undoing all of this, but then you remember how much the humans hurt you, and it strengthens your resolve, and so you keep going.

You continue, cutting down every creature you can find, and the harder they are to strike down the more satisfaction is brings you to see them fall. You died repeatedly to Undyne but when you made that last slash, well…Nothing felt better.

After her, everyone else was kind of a joke, only taking one or two hits to take them down. You start making your attacks weaker, just so you can watch their suffering last a little longer. The entire time you can feel someone or something watching you, but you ignore it for now. You'll get it eventually.

At last you are standing in the Judgement Hall. You haven't seen Sans since just before you killed Papyrus, but now he is in front of you, and he looks furious. He warns you back, but you keep moving forward. It's too late to go back now, and you wouldn't want to anyway. You feel so powerful now, and you know you could find every human who ever hurt you and completely destroy them.

You die. You die so many times that both you and Sans lose count. Your frustration is rising and you find your hatred growing as he just stands there calmly, easily dodging all of your attacks with that stupid smile on his face. You hate him for it! You want him to die! You just want to hit him and destroy that stupid smirk off his stupid face! And his eyes, though one glows blue when he attacks, when he's speaking he just studies you, giving you some stupid pitying expression! You hate that! You want it to stop and it just won't! They always do this! Why does everyone look at you like this?! You just want it to stop!

He's getting tired now, and so are you. He's refusing to take his turn and now he's starting to fall asleep. This infuriates you even more and you throw your knife away. He wakes up and dodges it, raising a hand to pin you in place but you run at him, fists clenched, angry tears streaming down your face.

He sidesteps you and manages to grab your flailing hands, fingers wrapping around your wrists as he pins you against a pillar. He looks at you with that pitying, curious look and you scream at him.

"Stop it!" you scream, "Stop looking at me like that! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" you struggle but he's stronger than he looks, both in magic and in physical strength and it doesn't get you anywhere.

"You've already killed everyone, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why. Care to enlighten me? You just showed up ticked off at the world and struck everyone down with barely any provocation." Sans says, sounding far too calm which only serves to strengthen your rage.

"I hate you!" you scream, "I hate you, Sans! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" you struggle more and manage to get free and start blindly swinging at him again, tears streaming down your face as you scream, "I hate you!" you trip and land on your hands and knees, scraping them against the ground which has been torn up in your fight. You feel blood making your hands slick and they sting as dirt and dust get into the wounds, "I hate you!" You scream again, wanting to shatter that expression on his face.

He shakes his head, "funnily enough, kiddo…I don't think you do…" he says quietly. "Something about you…Just doesn't seem right. From the very beginning there's been something off. What's going on, kid?"

You look up, stunned, but the rage overtakes you as you realize you don't have any answers anymore. You pick up a piece of rubble about the size of your fist and hurl it at him with an angered sob. He doesn't move to dodge, instead just stopping it with his blue magic and allowing it to fall harmlessly between the two of you. You just stare at it, shaking with pent up emotions before bringing your hands up to your face and crying. The saltwater stings your hands as it mixes in with everything else, but you can't bring yourself to care.

After a few minutes you don't even know why you're crying anymore. Are you angry at Sans for not dying? Mourning your lost friends? Angry at yourself for being so weak? Angry at the humans who drove you to this? You don't know. You just know that you're so tired and sick of all of this and just want it to be over. You hate this. You hate everything, and yet…Even after everything that has happened, you're just not satisfied. None of this made anything better. You don't feel good about this, just tired. You just want to sleep. You just want it to end.

You've stopped crying, and there's just silence before you finally break it.

"I'm sorry…I…I was upset with everything…I hated everything and…" you sniff. You know how weak this sounds, but you really have no other explanation, "I…Attacked because…It was easy…I didn't…I didn't like it, but at the same time…" you sniff, "I just want to go back…" You reach for your RESET, but his hand stops you.

"So that's it? You just RESET like nothing happened? You don't take responsibility for your actions?" as kind as he was just a moment ago, he's furious now, "You have some fancy ability, so you just use it to avoid dealing with the mistakes you made."

"I-I can fix this! I can bring them back!"

"It's an avoidance tactic. Do what you want, but listen…This doesn't change what you did. The consequences will always be there. When you're done, just leave. Do whatever you're going to do, but leave us alone. Don't use us to try and make yourself feel better. We're not your toys." And with that, he stood and left.

You sit there, hand over the RESET as you realize what you've done. All those things you felt, all those things Sans described…They're the same. You really had…Made them feel the same way you did…

 **Wow. Cranked that out in like an hour. Was really ticked off. My roommate has been absolutely aggravating and I recently found out she found out something about me that I really didn't want anyone to find out about. That's mostly where this came from was the anger I felt towards her. Made me think if I had the game I'd probably do a No-Mercy run but then, if I did that, what good would it do? What would I really accomplish? What if Frisk did that, just because she was upset. I dunno, I think it goes through as a pretty self explanatory thing. I was pissed and writing fanfiction is an outlet for that. I feel a little better now. Little less homicidal at least. Still pissed at my roommate, but hey, only three more weeks and then I never have to deal with her again.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the rage-fic. I've been trying to get out the next chapter for the Sans happiness fic, but I can't seem to come out with anything that's not angsty for 75% of it. Frisk is just not cooperating with me on that one.**


End file.
